


The vampire hunter

by WiseDragonGirl (Verhalengrot)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Final Battle, Gen, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verhalengrot/pseuds/WiseDragonGirl
Summary: Levi works as a vampire hunter and is called to a city where vampires are roam the streets at night. It is his job to kill them and so far he is undefeated, but he knows any fight could be his last.





	The vampire hunter

Levi Ackerman walked over the cobblestone street with determined steps. Behind him the air had a deep orange colour, in front of him it was already dark-blue. The sun had just set and dusk had set in. He had a big crossbow on his back and a sword on his side. In the leather band across his chest were several silver darts and some garlic hung on his belt.

When he spotted two teens goofing around he pointed at them. “Go home, now!” he ordered them curtly. “Vampires will come out soon.”

He had been appointed by the city council to rid the city of vampires, together with some other vampire hunters. They all worked alone, but each had a designated route through the city and they had a pistol with flares, so they could warn each other for the presence of vampires or to request assistance. They used red to indicate the presence of a vampire.

Last night two flares had been fired and while one hunter had died, the two vampires had been dealt with. But after their deaths another victim had been found, so they knew there was at least one other, probably even more.

Levi noticed a small boy sitting on a staircase, his blond hair fell in front of his face as he faced the street, his arms wrapped around his knees. “Hey,” Levi said as he walked closer. “Are you okay? You need to go home.”

“I’m afraid…” the boy whispered.

Levi crouched down next to him. “What is your name?” he asked him. There was a hint of impatience in his voice, but he did his best to hide it. People rarely complimented his empathy, only his fighting skills, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t do an effort when he felt it was needed.

“Armin,” the boy replied.

“Listen, Armin, you don’t have to be afraid. I’ll take you home, okay?”

“You don’t even know what I’m afraid for,” Armin replied.

“Okay,” Levi sighed, feeling his patience disappear rapidly, “what are you afraid for?”

“I’m afraid this is your last day on the job.” As he spoke the words he looked straight at Levi, showing his red eyes and the fangs in his mouth.

Levi grabbed the handle of his sword, but Armin jumped up and wrapped his arms and legs around him. A vampire, this boy was a vampire. He scolded himself for being fooled by the innocent appearance. He had allowed himself to get too close to a vampire and now he couldn’t even get his sword.

Armin tried to sink his teeth in Levi’s neck, but Levi grabbed one a piece of garlic and pulverized it in his hand, filling the air with the strong aroma. Armin’s face distorted in disgust and let go. He stepped back and glared at Levi, who now drew his sword.

“You will die here, vampire.”

“We’ll see,” Armin replied, running towards him.

Levi’s blade swung through the air, but Armin jumped aside just in time. Levi growled in disappointment and send the blade after Armin, but he evaded the tip effortlessly.

Armin was small and lean and with the high agility vampires normally had it was a deadly combination. Whatever Levi tried, Armin seemed to be just a little faster. Armin tried to attack, but Levi quickly moved his sword and managed to slice in Armin’s arm, who was just not fast enough to evade.

Armin hissed as the blade cut in his arm, the iron and silver mixture made a strong and painful blade. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Levi make a second attack, obviously he tried to put the tip trough his heart or cut his head from his body. The only two ways he could be killed by the blade. He wouldn’t let him. Armin jumped back, the tip of the blade narrowly missing his neck.

“I’m having fun,” Armin said. “It’s been a while since a hunter was this strong. Only Mikasa ever managed to cut me.”

“Like I care,” Levi spat as he stepped forward to attempt another attack. “You will die.” Every vampire he had encountered had died at the end of his blade or with the use of his crossbow, this one would be no exception.

“Playtime is over,” Armin announced and he jumped forward when Levi’s blade came down.

Levi’s eyes widened when he saw Armin come straight to him, but he couldn’t stop him. Pale arms wrapped around his head and fangs pierced his skin. His fingers moved across his belt and folded around the handle of a silver dagger he kept there. He thrust the thin blade between Armin’s ribs, who’s muscles tightened and let out a smothered cry of pain when the silver pierced his flesh, but he didn’t let go.

Dizziness overcame Levi as Armin drained his blood and he crumpled to his knees, his vision became blurry. He had always known he would die one day, at least he had killed many of those bastards before one finally got him.

He had no regrets.

Weakly he reached for his pistol and shot a red flare in the sky before his body went limp and darkness overtook him.

 

Armin stood next to the lifeless body of the vampire hunter. He looked at it, feeling no remorse about killing him. There was no chance of this one becoming a vampire, only the pure-blooded could turn someone. That is how he had turned in one.

He pulled the blade from his side and threw it away. After he touched the wound he grunted in displease, that would take a while to heal, silver always left nasty wounds that would turn into scars. Mikasa had also left one, just under his heart. He recalled the fear in her eyes when she realised she had missed, but before he could kill her, Eren had distracted him with an attack of his own. That was the last time he had seen them, but he knew they were still in pursuit. They had taken it upon themselves to kill him. He recalled they had been best friends, once, but friendship meant so little after he was reborn as a vampire. Now he was a predator and they were prey, filled with delicious blood.

When Eren and Mikasa had discovered he was nothing more than a blood-thirsty monster who looked like their old friend, they had vowed to end his cursed existence, as that is what Armin would have wanted. And now they hunted him wherever he went.

Armin looked at the sky, he remembered how weak he once was. Weak and dependent. Not anymore. Now he was strong, stronger than them, but they were persistent. They would arrive in the city soon, if they weren’t already here. It was best to keep moving. He had had his meal, it was time to go to the next city. As he wiped his mouth he walked over the cobblestone street, his pace calm and determined, as if he didn’t have anything to worry about.


End file.
